Seperate Path
by Slave Driven
Summary: Very first Fanfiction here.  Ok basically what if Goku had teleported back to Earth with everyone else during his fight with Freiza on Namek?  R&R would be sweet guys, thanx!  CHAPTER 2: DEAD PLANET IS NOW ONLINE!
1. Wink Of An Eye

Chapter 1: Wink Of An Eye

"Huh."

Goku was shocked, one minute he had been on Namek, facing off with Frieza next to the Dragon of Namek, Vegeta was about to blast Frieza, and the next he was floating in the air above a lush, green forest.

"Dad!"

Goku turned as Gohan flew towards him, hugging him tight around the waist. Despite his confusion Goku hugged him back.

"Gohan, thank god you're ok" Goku said as he looked into Gohans eyes. Goku then looked down to the ground and saw hundreds of Namekians congregated in a huge clearing along with Bulma, the same Namekian kid who had asked the Dragon for a wish and Piccolo, who was lying, unconscious on the ground.

"Hey Goku!" Bulma called out with a wave. "Come on down here"

Goku and Gohan flew to the ground, and were met immediately with hugs from Bulma. She stepped back and examined Goku's, beat up appearance.

"God Goku, you look like hell" she said with a worried look. Gohan walked round in front of Goku, next to Bulma and looked his dad up and down.

"Did you manage to beat Freiza dad?" the young Saiyan asked. Hearing this Goku started to clench his fists and lightning crackled around his Super Saiyan aura.

"Freizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he roared. All the Nameks, Bulma and Gohan jumped back at the power of Goku's aura, blasting out like a shockwave. After a few seconds it died down and Goku calmed himself.

"I'm sorry everyone." Goku said, hanging his head low in disappointment. "I wanted to defeat Freiza on Namek, but somehow we're all now here, back on Earth right?"

"Right."

Goku turned around and saw the Namek kid and Piccolo stood behind him. "Hello Goku, my name is Dende, I'm sorry but I was told to wish for everyone except Freiza to be transported to Planet Earth so that the explosion of Namek would destroy him." Dende said with a somewhat forlorn look on his face.

Goku smiled and knelt down to Dende's level, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look Dende it's not your fault ok, you were just following instructions." Goku said, Dende looking back at him, now with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you Goku." smiled Dende. "But maybe you should come and see our Elder, Guru. He could tell you more.

"Ok then Dende, lead the way." Goku replied

Dende, Gohan and Bulma led the way, as Goku and Piccolo walked behind, talking.

"So this is what a Super Saiyan looks like then? I must say it's an improvement." Piccolo said, examining Goku's new physique.

"Speaking of improvements, how did you recover in the time it took me to land on the ground and turn around?" Goku said, cocking an eyebrow.

Piccolo pointed at Dende, up front. "Dende. He has the ability to heal fighters in a matter of seconds, thats why Freiza killed him." Piccolo glanced at the countless cuts and bruises on Goku's body. "Maybe you should have him fix you up?"

"I'll be fine for now." Goku said. "What I need is to find out why I was transported off of Namek with everyone else.

"You wanted to remain behind and finish your fight with Freiza didn't you?" Piccolo asked, watching as Goku nodded his reply.

"It was already happening Piccolo, why stop it." Goku said, a mask of hidden anger on his face.

"Maybe it was for the best Goku?" Piccolo asked. "At least this way we can make a new plan to..."

"What if he brings an army to Earth Piccolo?" Goku interrupted, finally looking back at the Namek.

Piccolo looked at the horizon for a moment, not knowing what to say, as he and Goku stopped walking and stood in silence, both lost in thought.

"Goku here we are." Dende called out from a few feet in front of them. Dende pointed at Guru. "This is our honorable Elder, Guru."

Goku looked forward and saw a huge Namekian sat in the middle of a crowd of other Namekians but didn't move. For a moment he just stood with an expression of concentration on his face.

"Goku, are you ok?" Asked Bulma.

"Dad?" Said Gohan with a worried look.

Goku looked up at everyone. "Sorry everyone I have to go and get some answers, but I'll be back."

With that Goku blasted off and flew off into the distance, leaving everyone confused.

"Dad no!" Gohan cried as he jumped into the air to follow.

"Gohan stop!"

Gohan turned around and saw Piccolo shaking his head.

"Leave him be Gohan, your dad just needs some time to figure things out."

Gohan turned back to watch Goku's aura disappear into the distance as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Dad come back soon please. We all need you."

A couple of miles away from the clearing with the Nameks, Goku flew over the edge of the forest and proceeded into a mountain range. However he was not aware of a presence that had been watching him from a safe distance ever since the the return to Earth.

"Now then, lets see whats so important shall we. Kakarot." Vegeta smiled to himself and then flew off in hot pursuit of Goku.

Well what did you think people? If you liked it then R&R and if enough people like the idea then I'll carry it on yeah:-D


	2. Dead Planet

Chapter 2: Dead Planet

Disclaimer: Oops I forgot this last time :-P. I do not own anything DBZ orientated at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Whats this?"

Freiza turned his head left, right and all around searching for Vegeta and the Super Saiyan, but nothing. Not even that little Namek brat who had stolen the wish and caused the Dragonballs to blast out into space right before they had all disappeared. But where to?

"Wherever you are I'll find you!" Freiza roared at the top of his voice, the air around him erupting like the active volcanoes blasting off all over Namek from his power.

Freiza started flying off in the direction of his ship, knowing that Namek only had minutes until it exploded and took everything on it into the next dimension, besides if the ship was to far damaged to fly then Freiza could always fly into space himself and avoid the explosion just as easily.

"But first I need to find out where that coward Goku is." Freiza gritted his teeth in annoyance. "No one runs from me, as I said before only I decide who leaves here today!"

Freiza flew around a volcano, avoiding the fireballs in the air and powering up mid-air to gain more speed. His ship wasn't far, but he wasn't really heading for it anymore.

"There!"

Freiza grinned as he saw the bodies of Recomme and Burta of the Ginyu Force, lying on an island just beyond the volcano.

"Their corpses look pretty banged up." Freiza said to himself, slightly worried. "I hope one of them has a working Scouter on them."

Freiza landed next to Burta's body, knelt down and turned him over.

"Useless fool, his neck is broken." Frieza scoffed, wondering why he ever bothered with the Ginyu Force, if they could be defeated by a bunch of monkeys... "Aha, the fool comes up good though!"

Freiza took off Burta's Scouter and attached it to his own head, setting it for wide planetary scan.

"Now where are you?"

Frieza stood for a few moments, waiting for the Scouter to finish its search of the planet, no matter where that so called Super Saiyan was hiding he wouldn't be able to hide from Freiza's Scouter.

"And then I'll finish the job." Freiza said with an evil grin.

The Scouter beeped, indicating it had finished it's job.

"What? Impossible!"

The Scouter indicated that there was no life whatsoever on Namek.

Freiza, for a second was totally shocked by this. How could those bastards have escaped the planet? Unless... the Dragonballs?

"Damn youuuuuuuuuu!" Freiza tore off the Scouter, crushing it in his bare hand and feeling nothing but hatred for Goku and that blasted Namek runt for using up the Dragon's wish.

"The very wish that teleported them all off the planet no doubt?" Freiza seethed through his clenched teeth.

BOOM!

Freiza snapped out of his enraged daydream as another volcano exploded nearby, shaking the ground with great force.

"It doesn't matter now, this Planet is dead anyway." Freiza commented flatly. "Time to get out of here."

With that, Freiza blasted off, flying directly upwards and out into space. In orbit Freiza stopped briefly and surveyed the Planet from space, smiling to himself. Somehow destroying Namek had drained some of Freiza's rage.

"Watch out Monkey, I'm coming." Freiza said as he turned and flew out into space. "Earth wasn't it?"

Freiza roared with laughter as he flew faster. A few seconds later Namek exploded, it's explosion filling space with a brilliant, white light for a few brief moments before settling into dust.

XxXxXxX

Goku flew under an outcropping of rock in a vast, mountainous valley. He was heading for Kami's lookout, when suddenly an energy blast blew a hole in a cliff face near him.

"Who the!"

Goku stopped dead in mid-air, getting into a fighting stance and sensing the area for ki. After a second he heard a voice call from behind him.

"Surprised? Didn't think it would be that easy to jog the legendary Super Saiyan."

Goku sighed, partly embarrassed for not sensing who it was at all. He didn't even need to look at him to know.

"Yeah well, I'm still working these new powers out myself." Goku called as he turned around to see Vegeta standing on a mountaintop about 30 feet above him, his arms folded and laughing loudly.

"Something on your mind Kakarot?" Laughed Vegeta, a huge grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact there is, but then you know that right?" Goku called back, as he levitated up to the top of the mountain, touching down a few feet away from Vegeta. The two of them smiled at one another.

"But of course, because if I were you then I'd be thinking the exact same thing." Vegeta said.

"And whats that then?" Questioned Goku.

Vegeta unfolded his arms and returned his expression to his usual, unreadable mask. "Why am I here?"

"Thats what I'm gonna find out." Goku said, also dropping the smile.

"Be my guest Kakarot, but first I think it's time you and I had a little chat. Don't you?" Vegeta stated, rather than asked.

Goku nodded slowly. "Ok Vegeta, lets talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Righto people thats the second chapter done with, u like? Please R&R so I can get some feedback :-)


End file.
